Steady Flow
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: ADOPTED FROM: Sacra Nemo Itachi/Kagome Sequel of Wavering Winds. Orochimaru is about to have the Sharingan. He also desires more than all the jutsus on the world. Can Itachi keep his body and Kagome away from the Snake Sannin?
1. Meetings

C.Y-K: Sequel. :3 I was listening to What The Hell Is Contempt by Reggie And The Full Effect. Before Itachi and Kisame went looking for Naruto or even entered Konoha for that matter. Before the third part of the Chuunin exams.

Disclaimer: I only own the story and plot, not Naruto and Inuyasha.

_Ages: Itachi – 17 ½, Kagome – 16 ½, Kisame – 23 ½_

**Meetings**

'_They actually let me enter Konoha on my own. At least I can buy some new clothes,'_ thought Kagome as she walked under the gate to Konoha.

Clink. Clink.

The noise from the chains on her ankles was subtle, but there.

Clink. Clink.

Her sneakers have long been gone and black ninja open-toed-open-heel sandals have replaced them.

The priestess had no kunai pouch and was deemed a citizen to the shinobi at the watch post. A wanderer wandering from town to town.

Clink. Clink.

Kagome huffed, now where was the clothes shop? Her pacific eyes roamed the area and streets around her. Perhaps she should ask someone.

Clink. Clink.

Letting her eyes roam once again, they came upon a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, orange clothing, three whisker marks on each cheek, and a kunai pouch on his right thigh.

He looked native to this town, seeing how he had the same symbol on his headband as above the gate.

Clink. Clink.

"Excuse me." Stated Kagome catching the blonde's attention as well as a pink-haired girl and raven-haired boy.

"Hm?" his cerulean orbs blinked innocently at her.

"I am, well, lost and was wondering where there might be a clothes shop. I'm new to this place." Kagome asked, not paying attention to the girl and other boy.

"Sure!" the boy was energetic to help. A smile can across his tan face and his eyes lit up. He pointed in one direction and walked that way.

Kagome got the hint and followed.

Clink. Clink.

And she finally noticed the other two with the blonde. Merely looking at them curiously, she turned back to the blonde.

He was happy. His hands behind his head in a comfortable position.

Clink. Clink.

"Who are you? I didn't ask your name." Kagome asked.

"Hm?" he looked at her curiously, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

Kagome smiled, "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

Clink. Clink.

Naruto let his smile widen, she was nice. Unlike how the people in Konoha were to him. He blinked.

"Oh! The two behind you are Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme."

Kagome stopped with Naruto. She looked back at them to find one indifferent and the other annoyed.

"Naruto! Quit calling Sasuke-kun 'teme'." Annoyance was heavily in the girl's –Sakura- tone as she spoke.

She suddenly smiled up at the confused miko, I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Kagome smiled a small smile, "Nice to meet you."

In her mind, she noticed something, _'His last name is Uchiha. Like Itachi-san's. wonder how they are related…'_

"Come on." Urged Naruto. He wanted to show Kagome where the shop she was looking for was.

Kagome turned back around, and followed Naruto. He was nice, to take the time to show her where the clothes shop was.

Clink. Clink.

She felt two pairs of eyes on her back, Sasuke and Sakura's. Though one seemed to bore more into her back than the other.

Naruto still had a small smile on his face.

Clink. Clink.

'_Itachi-san still has yet to tell me who healed my wounds. I know they have blue-ish hair, but a name would be nice.'_ Kagome was in her mind and didn't notice Naruto stop until he spoke.

"We're here." He said, a broad grin on his face.

Kagome returned it, and also gave him a hug, "Thanks."

Naruto blinked and blushed, he returned the hug, "No problem."

The priestess broke away from Naruto and entered the clothing store.

'_What to buy. So many choices. But, I'm on a limit. An outfit or two is probably all I can buy,'_ Kagome said in her mind.

Sasuke watched through the glass of the store as she flicked through the shirts and pants. Something about her was off. She wasn't the run-of-the-mill civilian.

Onyx eyes narrowed at her even more. When she looked back at them, recognition entered her eyes at his last name.

'_She must know where __he__ is. I still have to kill him and avenge the clan,'_ thought Sasuke.

Disdain entered his eyes.

He will find out what she is hiding.

Including why her right arm doesn't move, and was in a sling.

Itachi let his eyes look around the forest he and Kisame were in. they were right outside Konoha's gate.

How easy it would be to enter, but the guards would be suspicious with their cloaks.

Kisame kept fingering the gold-colored hilt of his Samehada, he wanted to swing it and hear the sound it made. But now was not the time.

What was keeping Kagome?

'_She should be out soon. Kisame gave her enough to buy two shirts and two pairs of pants. No more, no less,'_ thought Itachi to himself.

If she didn't come out soon, he would find a way to go in and get her.

Kagome had a large smile on her face as she came out with a bag.

In said bag was a black Chinese tee shirt with red designs; a light brown tee shirt with a periwinkle stripe across the chest, bottom of the shirt, and ends of the sleeves; a pair of baggy brown shorts, and another pair of black shorts.

"You find what you wanted all right?" Naruto asked.

"Un." Kagome said a small smile on her face. It was hard to believe this was the Kyuubi no Youko's vessel. As much as she wanted to tell him to stay on guard, Kagome knew she couldn't betray Itachi-san.

"Why is your arm in a sling, Kagome-chan?" Sakura eyed said arm curiously.

"I got into a fight and the tendon was severed." The priestess rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

'_That's one answer down. More to go,'_ thought Itachi's younger brother.

"Whoa…" said Sakura, _'How'd she survive though?'_

"But-… Did you manage to beat them?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. A friend found me and his friend went to get another friend to heal my wounds with medic jutsus." Answered Kagome, _'Not exactly a lie.'_

'_She didn't fully answer the question,'_ obsidian eyes narrowed further at the sixteen-and-a-half-year-old.

That was when a person interrupted their conversation.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. She was taking too long. Where was she?!

Standing, and gaining Kisame's attention, Itachi did a few hand signs.

Henge no Jutsu.

In his place was a brunette -same length and in a braid, green eyes, no headband, and his clothes were about the same –except the shirt was a deep green and the pants/capris were a deep brown.

Even the lines on his face weren't there. The cloak and kunai pouch were gone.

Kisame was impressed. Itachi never really failed to not impress him, whether with ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu.

'_Itachi-san's impatient. Don't really blame him. So am I,'_ commented Kisame, mentally.

His eyes watched as his partner stepped out of the woods and onto the path outside of the gate.

Itachi momentarily looked up, the guards were wary of him. But that vanished when they noticed he was looking for someone. They figured out he was with Kagome.

Letting his senses spread, Itachi quickly found the priestess with three other people. Chatting no doubt, or they were bugging her.

Walking down the street her energy was, his eyes were greeted with the sight of three genin with her.

His younger brother, a pink-haired girl, and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Pacific eyes –with a bit of brown- looked to the left. It was Itachi in a henge. Though it somewhat looked like him, the name she picked out was a bit obvious more than the looks were.

"You're late. I gave you a specific amount of time to get clothes, not dilly-dally," comment Itachi.

"Gomen nasai, Hitachi-san," answered Kagome.

"Who is this?" asked Naruto, eyes wide at the sight of 'Hitachi'. Sakura was curious as well, and Sasuke, though he hid his.

"Uchida Hitachi-san," Kagome supplied. She didn't notice the slight twitch in Itachi's eyebrow.

'_That name of all the names she knows. And she chooses the most obvious one,'_ Hitachi mentally commented.

"We're leaving, Kagome," said Hitachi. The lack of keigo didn't escape Sasuke's mind.

'_He's familiar with her. Or else he wouldn't have came to get her,'_ thought Sasuke.

"Aw. I wanted to chat a bit more Hitachi-san," whined Kagome. She purposely dragged the 'san' to emphasize her point.

"No." said Hitachi in his flattest voice. He grabbed Kagome's left wrist and pulled her after him.

"Bye Naruto-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san! See you around!" shouted Kagome as she and Itachi left. Though she couldn't wave goodbye.

Sasuke's eyes were black slits by now. He watched as Sakura and Naruto waved bye to Kagome.

Itachi and Kagome entered the forest where Kisame was. Itachi dropped the henge, looking like his normal self.

Standing, Kisame looked between the two, "I take it we will be traveling again, Itachi-san?"

Blood red looked to Kisame's eyes; a brief nod answered his question.

"At least I got new clothes, so I don't care. Arigatou, Kisame-san for the money," said Kagome sheepishly.

"Think nothing of it," replied Kisame.

"So, there is a girl traveling with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame?" commented Orochimaru.

"Yeah. Quite unusual for a daimyo killer and murderer of his own clan," replied a jounin Sound shinobi. He couldn't help but give a bit of a shudder as a mile wormed its way onto the hebi sannin's face.

His stomach tightened, but it was ignored.

"I want you to follow them. See if there are any weaknesses among them, especially around Uchiha Itachi," commanded the snake user.

"As you command, sir," the jounin saluted, bowed, and them left Orochimaru's presence.

"Soon. I will be able to have the eyes I have longed for, even if they aren't from Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru's own comment sent him chuckling a bit.

How he desires the Sharingan to be his.

"I take it I might be able to see Naruto-san again?" questioned Kagome by Itachi's right side.

"No." Itachi's answer was short and brief.

He could practically feel her pout.

Kisame was watching this from the other side of Itachi, it amused him as the two tried to have a conversation, per say, Kagome tried to have a conversation.

"Why not?!" Kagome puffed out her cheeks at the older Uchiha.

To this, Itachi gave no response.

"Maybe because he's the jinchuuriki we're after Kagome-san," commented Kisame.

"I don't see why you have to capture them at all."

The shark-like man grinned, "Maybe. The leader wants them captured and we listen to him."

"Why?"

"That's how the organization goes. We don't get caught and in return, we listen to the leader," explained Kisame.

'_I doubt it. But that's probably the best explanation I'll get,'_ Kagome noted to herself.

"You should've met her sensei! She was really nice!" exclaimed Naruto to Kakashi.

"Oh really? I guess I missed out then," commented Kakashi, his eye curving upward with his smile.

"I hope she comes back to visit! Yeah!" shouted Naruto in happiness.

It was a rare moment for Team 7 to get together with the third part of the Chuunin exams about a month away.

Clover eyes looked over at the younger Uchiha. Ever since Kagome left, he had been more quiet than usual.

'_What's the matter Sasuke-kun?'_ thought Sakura to herself. Then there was that older teenager that came and got Kagome. Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill him.

'_Who the hell was that? He looked too similar to Itachi for my tastes,'_ Sasuke noted.

His eyes were narrowed enough and couldn't narrow any further anymore.

"You said your younger brother was still alive, right, Itachi-san?" asked Kagome, though she received no answer.

"I felt something dark on his left shoulder. Like a curse mark. I didn't like it," she continued.

Blood red Sharingan eyes snapped up to her pacific orbs, _'A curse mark..? Orochimaru…'_

Itachi had a deep hatred for the snake sannin, _'And he's trying to obtain Sasuke's body as his own.'_

Kagome's eyes were locked with Itachi's; it was as if she could feel his feelings. Walking over to Itachi, she wrapped her arm around the older Uchiha. Her head rested on his right shoulder.

Itachi closed his eyes and rested his hands on his priestess' hips.

"Itachi-san," Reopening his eyes greeted him with a pouting Kagome. How he wanted to mark her as his fully; heart, mind, soul, and body. He had yet to dominate her body.

Closing his eyes, Itachi could feel Kagome place a kiss on his lips.

"Could you two do that when I'm either asleep or not around," commented Kisame sourly.

Kagome giggled at the shark-like man's expression, Itachi remained impassive to Kisame's comment.

"All right, all right. You win Kisame-san." Said Kagome.

The sound jounin watched them. They acted so familiarly around the girl. What was so special about her?

It didn't matter. All he needed to do was gather their weaknesses and report back to Orochimaru-sama.

His dark brown eyes widened as pacific eyes –with a bit of brown- locked onto his.

How the hell did she know he was here?!

Two other pairs of eyes followed the girl's gaze. That was when he felt a presence behind him.

A kunai was the last thing he saw as all was dark.

Kisame, Itachi, and Kagome watched as the man fell out of the tree. The clone of Itachi disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Che. He was easy to take out. Especially if it was by a clone that's 1/6 of the originals strength," Kisame said to the pair.

"Yeah," replied Itachi.

"Can we walk now?" asked Kagome, her eyebrow twitched at the sight of the blood leaking out around the kunai.

Not even replying, the two men walked. Itachi's hands still on Kagome's hips. Though she was facing in front of them, not hugging Itachi.

Orochimaru sighed; it seems the other jounin wasn't able to handle the mission assigned.

"You positive that it was his body and not a henge?" asked the sannin.

"Affirmative."

"All right then," Orochimaru was developing a grin on his lily white face, "I'll assign you the mission."

"Ossu."

"Don't mess this up," warned the hebi sannin to the other sound shinobi. His snake-like gold eyes watched his leave.

Whatever it takes to gain the Sharingan, he'll do.

C.Y-K: ;) The prologue to the sequel of Wavering Winds. Hope you like. Should I up the rating? Wait. Should Itachi act on what he feels or no? R&R


	2. Weaknesses

C.Y-K: ;3 Chapter 1. Listening to A Dangerous Mind and Forsaken by Within Temptation.

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same)_

**Weaknesses**

He had been watching them for a while now.

The sound Jounin was interested as the Uchiha and girl interacted. They were definitely close. He didn't know how close though.

Blood red kept checking the surroundings, he was wary. Especially with the first sound ninja.

He shuddered, those eyes creeped him out. But he had to deal with them and find out the weaknesses of the daimyo killer and murderer of his clan.

The points were pointing directly at the girl in the Uchiha's arms.

Apparently, she couldn't use her right arm. So that could be an advantage for Orochimaru.

His near black-blue eyes narrowed. The girl was more of a weakness for Uchiha Itachi than Hoshigaki Kisame. This was good information for the snake Sannin.

How he wanted to leave right then and there, but he wanted to gather more information to back himself up.

Orochimaru, though pissed at his lateness, will forgive him when all the information he gathered is given to the hebi Sannin.

Though it took a few hours from Oto to find them.

His muscles still ached from the run and occasional break. Especially from the fight.

'_It is worth it though. Especially when Orochimaru-sama is given this information'_ thought the sound Jounin to himself.

_Trees, shrubbery, and falling leaves rushed passed him as he ran. Only the occasional sound was heard from the wild life in the forest. _

_Near black-blue eyes scanned the surrounding as he ran, no need to be ambushed by thieves and highwaymen. _

_As he traveled further into the forest of the Fire Country, his senses heightened for enemy shinobi. _

…

_Pausing to catch his breath, the sound shinobi realized why he was chosen after the first failed. _

_He was more experienced, higher trained, and most reliable than most of the shinobi in Oto. _

_Determination set into his eyes. He would not fail Orochimaru-sama. _

_Taking a deep breath, the ninja took off. Determined to find either Hoshigaki or Uchiha's chakra signature._

…

_Nothing so far for the sound shinobi. His eyes narrowed in disdain, when was he doing to find them?!_

_His eyes darted back and forth, enemy chakra signatures made themselves known. _

…

_They weren't Hoshigaki or Uchiha. And by what he could tell was that there was about five of them._

_They weren't showing themselves. They wanted to gather information on him first, before making their move._

'_Pathetic. I don't have time for this!' the sound Jounin was irritated. _

_His hands went to work on a chain of seals for his jutsu. The one only __he__ knows._

_His mind registered the fact that their arrogance was growing. _

…

_That was when they moved to strike._

…

_Ducking under a slice from a kunai, the sound Jounin completed his hand signs. He jabbed the first enemy in the stomach, a bit under her navel._

_She doubled over, clutching her stomach in agony. _

_The other four watched in morbid fascination. What the hell happened to their kunoichi?!_

_Another kunoichi, sister to the one on the ground, gave a scowl. She charged at the Oto shinobi. _

_Only to get the jab a bit under the collar bone, only there was a jab on each side._

_The three shinobi watched as the second sister fell. The wasn't the run-of-the-mill sound ninja. _

_He was using points on the body you hit to cure a sickness and using them to kill his opponents._

_The first kunoichi had ceased making any noise. His chakra went throughout her body and disintegrated her major organs._

_She was dead by now._

_The second, younger sister looked over at her sister, eyes wide. They narrowed soon after in hate. _

_The only problem was, his chakra was doing the same to her as what happened to her sister._

_The sound Jounin looked over at the remaining three. His could breathe a little easier, but he had to spare his remaining chakra between the rest of his enemies. _

_The youngest out of the three shinobi let his eyes flicker behind the Oto ninja before charging. _

_Orochimaru's henchman jumped out of the way, the clone and original colliding. He redid the hand signs and as the enemy charged he placed a jab in between the collar bone, the hollow of the throat. _

_He choked and coughed, more like wheezing. His airway was closed up and he was having a bit of trouble reopening it. That was, before a kunai lodged itself in his chest._

_The two living enemies watched the sound Jounin warily. He proved more powerful than they had thought. _

_Looking at each other, the two shinobi fled the vicinity, leaving the Oto shinobi with three dead bodies. _

_Letting out a breather, Orochimaru's henchman breathed a sigh of relief. He needed it. _

…

_Squatting for a few minutes, he gained his bearings before setting off once again. _

_He needed to stay on task. To find Hoshigaki or Uchiha and pin-point any weaknesses. _

He closed his eyes as the trio in the clearing below him occasionally talked to one another.

Itachi was still holding onto the girl as she spoke with Kisame mainly, but made a comment or two to the Uchiha.

His blood red eyes were still scanning the clearing they were in.

…

Those eyes still freak him out.

'_Can't show any weakness now,'_ he commented to himself mentally.

_About an hour passed since his fight. _

_He could feel faint traces of the two Nukenins chakra. _

…

_And that of a holy person._

…

_He was curious as to who it belonged to, but figured that it must be the girl's chakra signature. _

_His near black eyes narrowed, something was off about the girl. She couldn't be a priestess. Could she?_

…

_He got a headache from thinking and it was becoming a migraine now._

_Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the shinobi of Oto was nearing the targets. The three seemed to have stopped by now. _

_This was his chance to study and figure out their weaknesses. _

…

_The sight he came to was the Uchiha being possessive over a girl and dominating her mouth with his own. _

_The shark-like man had his back turned to the sight, his left eyebrow twitching a bit. He was mumbling something akin to 'don't do that when I' m here' and 'or do that when I'm in a deep sleep'._

_He had been watching them since this point._

Sasuke glared at the ceiling of hi apartment he had since he was eight.

His gaze went to the photograph of Team Seven for a group photo. Kakashi's hands were on Sasuke's head and Naruto's head.

Sasuke, in the photograph, looked disgruntled and like he didn't want to be there.

Sakura was smiling from the center, and Naruto had his hands behind his head.

'_That girl, that wanted a location to the clothes shop. She isn't ordinary. The atmosphere seemed…peaceful, full of security,' _the younger Uchiha thought to himself.

His eyes narrowed, she hugged Naruto without fear, like the villagers. Despite the fact she can't use her right arm.

She didn't even pay any attention to him, Sasuke Uchiha! Younger of the two remaining Uchihas, and only one loyal to Konoha!

'_She…Kagome, is definitely not normal. I __will__ find out how!'_ Sasuke thought with determination.

When Kagome returned to the village, he will get her alone. Enough to find out answers to his questions.

'_She can lead me to Itachi. She how she left with him,' _yes, Sasuke finally figured out that Hitachi Uchida was actually Itachi Uchiha.

You see, take away the 'h' in 'Hitachi' leaving 'Itachi'. Then replace the 'd' in 'Uchida' and you get 'Uchiha'. The 'd', then, just goes away…and stuff.

It took Sasuke a total of 6 hours to figure out!

It wasn't that he was dumb, he was just preoccupied with training and his rivalry with the dobe, aka Naruto. That and defending himself from his fan club.

…

His eyelids were drooping without his consent, he didn't want to sleep yet. Not for another hour!

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the side as his eyes hid behind lids and he entered dreamland.

Dreaming about his plan to get answers from Kagome.

Itachi scanned the area once again, before looking at the sleeping girl snuggling her head under his chin. Her left hand was curled around the back of his neck, attaching itself to his left shoulder.

Kagome's lashes rested on her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted, breathing in oxygen and letting out carbon dioxide. They were still slightly puffy from his own lips' onslaught.

A headache was making itself known between his eyes. Closing his eyes, Itachi deactivated the Sharingan to conserve chakra.

His deep, coal, black eyes looked over to his slumbering, shark-like partner.

Kisame may not have looked asleep, but being partners with him for a few years, Itachi knew when the man was asleep or not.

Letting out a small breath, the older Uchiha held the girl next to him more possessively.

He placed a kiss on her sleeping ones. It was unlike him to be gentle, but that didn't mean he couldn't.

…

His eyelids were drooping a bit. That was before he chose to glare at a random falling leaf.

Itachi had to stay awake, before switching positions of guard duty with Kisame.

"_At the Nakano Shrine, under the seventh tatami mat to the far right. That is the clan's secret meeting place."_

Sasuke jolted out of his thoughts and focused at the task at hand. He needed answers from Kagome.

He saw said girl in front of him, in the arms of his hated brother.

Hiding behind a tree, he couldn't hear any sound, but could see the moving of lips.

She did know his brother!

His coal eyes watched as the seventeen-and-a-half-year-old left.

Kagome was left in the clearing. He watched as she sat down on a patch of grass.

…

"You can join me if you want, Sasuke."

Obsidian eyes widened in shock. How did she know he was here?! She was no kunoichi!

Coming out from behind the tree, he responded, "How did you know I was here?"

"It isn't that hard. Just a slight scanning with one's aura."

'_Aura?'_ the younger Uchiha was curious by now.

Pacific orbs with a bit of brown around the pupil locked onto deep ebony.

A smile graced Kagome's face.

Her left hand patted the grass next to her, a sign that he can join her.

His feet betrayed him! He didn't want to sit! But that was not the case when he sat next to Kagome.

Rather close for people who barely know each other.

Kagome looked up at the clouds in the sky. Sasuke was diverting his eyes to everything and anything, except to Kagome.

"You're going to have to wake up soon."

'_Huh?'_

"See you soon, Sasuke."

'_What?'_

The scenery around him was fading into white, even Kagome disappeared.

Sasuke felt himself falling backwards into nothing.

…

Panic gripped his heart and his body locked up. He flailed his arms and legs, not hitting anything, but falling more.

Thump.

Wheeze.

Sasuke landed somewhat painfully in the floor after falling from his bed.

'_She'll see me soon..?'_ Sasuke blinked sleepily, it was three in the morning now.

Dazed, ebony eyes blinked. He still had yet t register that he was on the floor in his room. In his apartment.

…

Not with kagome next to him. Not where he could feel warmth radiating off of her from their close proximity next to another.

Especially not where Sasuke wanted to claim her lips as his and take her away from his detested older brother.

…

Looking around his room, the young Uchiha clambered onto his bed and flopped down on it.

It was very unlike him, but right now he was half-asleep and couldn't satisfy his need to claim a certain person's lips as his.

Pulling the covers back over his body and promptly fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Kagome's eyes shot open. She thought for a fleeting moment that there was someone out there. But she couldn't expand her aura that far to find any other auras.

Realizing that she was on the ground, the priestess also realized that a body -a male body- was on top of her. Her arm was around the back of their neck and their arms around her waist.

"You're awake."

Blue eyes met those of shark-like eyes.

…

Kisame-san.

"You're on guard duty?" questioned the girl.

A grunt was her reply and then it clicked.

Itachi was an top of her.

"he's been like that since he fell asleep. Must've had a headache."

Kagome nodded to Kisame's statement, Itachi's face was uncharacteristically soft.

She let her left hand rub the left side of his face from its position on his left shoulder.

Kagome let her eyes drift shut, sleep once again settling in on the young priestess.

All three in the clearing were oblivious to a pair of blue eyes that were almost black watching them.

…

Gathering information.

C.Y-K: I got a bit stuck on the flashback for the sound ninja. n.n; Hope you like it. R&R. Oh! And the rating will probably up itself in a few chapters. a.a


	3. Impatience

D.V: Chapter 2! Listening to random songs, not one or two in particular.

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same) _

**Impatient **

"_Itachi!" _

Coal eyes snapped open. His breathing was erratic. Itachi was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Kagome.

She didn't appear to be disturbed by anything.

The older Uchiha brought his right hand to his chest; his heart was still beating fast.

When was it going to calm down?!

Taking deep breaths through his nose, Itachi undid Kagome's arm from around his shoulder and stood up.

"Going somewhere Itachi-san?"

The older Uchiha looked over to the shark-like man, "I'll be back, Kisame."

Kisame nodded, Itachi was probably going to take a bath or something.

Shifting into a comfortable position, he looked over at the sleeping miko.

…

Her right hand twitched. She must be unconsciously fixing the tendon with her holy power, as she called it.

Kisame grinned; she won't be handicapped anymore if she does repair it.

Itachi-san will be pleased with the information when he gets back.

Blue-black eyes groggily opened. He was fully awake when he realized the Uchiha was missing.

Where the hell was he?!

He snapped his head around.

Was he behind him, above him, to the side of him, or below him?

The sound shinobi froze when he felt the chakra signature of the Uchiha about a hundred meters in front of him.

At a stream, bathing.

'_I have gathered enough information on the daimyo killer and murderer of his clan. Oh, will Orochimaru be pleased,'_ thought the sound Jounin with a silent chuckle.

A few leaves falling signaled his leaving in the direction of the sound base, to Orochimaru.

A half an hour passed, before Kagome awoke from her position on the ground.

Blue-brown eyes opened, taking in the surrounding area. One thing was missing however.

Itachi wasn't there.

The priestess bolted from her laying position and looked around the clearing. Her eyes spotted a dozing Kisame, who had fallen asleep when Itachi had awoken.

'_So much for a guard, Kisame-san. Now, where is Itachi-san?'_ thought Kagome.

Huffing, she got up from the ground. The miko decided to try in th direction of the stream.

Itachi was probably there.

Giving the dozing Kisame a glance over her shoulder, she set off. About a hundred meters, or roughly three hundred feet. Not a problem to walk.

A sigh was heard from the older Uchiha. The river/stream was a bit nippy, but he could live with it.

Itachi's black hair was out of it's low ponytail. The wet strands lung to his forehead, neck, and back.

The Nukenins clothes lay a few feet away, not really organized, but in a pile.

Itachi, himself, was laying on the riverbank.

…

In all of his naked glory.

His eyes were a coal, the Sharingan deactivated.

Black-gray orbs looked around the clearing. It was peaceful here. No one really went after them, no enemies shown up.

…

It struck Itachi as odd.

But then again, people feared them and they hid well enough to not get noticed.

…

If hiding meant walking off of paths and deep in the woods. Then yes, they did hide.

The elder Uchiha leaned back, fully laying on the grass of the river bank, the serenity too much to not relax.

Distance rustling sounds reached the prodigy's ears. Someone was approaching.

Pushing himself to his hands, Itachi kept his eyes in the direction of the sounds.

His ears also caught sounds of irritable grumbling.

Kagome or Kisame, most likely.

Kagome had been looking for Itachi for the past ten minutes.

Where was he?

'_I know he's in this direction, but where?!'_

Huffing, the blue-brown eyed priestess kept on trekking to find said Uchiha.

Pushing a branch out of her way, blue-brown eyes met coal black.

Looking down, she quickly noticed the state of dress her companion was in.

He was wearing nothing!

A deep blush quickly formed on her cheeks and she turned around, eyes closed.

Her ears faintly heard a chuckle from Itachi, but she wasn't really paying much attention.

His state of undress clung to her mind like Jiraiya to beautiful women.

Kagome heard some rustling of clothes and then arms around her shoulders.

"Lets go back to camp."

The miko nodded, deep blush still staining her cheeks.

The walk was silent between the two. Itachi's face remained impassive, but his eyes held a spark of amusement.

She was easy to tease.

Ten minutes later, their eyes encountered a sleeping Kisame. Kagome knew he was still asleep, but Itachi didn't know he fell asleep.

Kagome sighed, Kisame could really sleep now couldn't he. The weird shark-like Nukenin.

Itachi let his eyes stare at the back of Kagome's head. His dream was plaguing his mind.

His restraint was waning...

Fast.

D.V.: -.-; I know. Sort, but I didn't want it to be too long and give myself Writer's Block. Next chapter… I want people to guess what'll be in it! n.n R&R.


	4. Touch

Hey! I adopted this story from Sacra Nox and I thank her profously for this story. I know that I should really be updating everything else and I will, hopefully this weekend or next week!

Disclaimer: (same)

_Ages: (same) _

**

* * *

Last Time:**

_Itachi let his eyes stare at the back of Kagome's head. His dream was plaguing his mind._

_His restraint was waning..._

_Fast._

**

* * *

**

**Touch**

Kagome sighed heavily as she walked sanwiched between Kisame and Itachi, her fingers lightly gripping Itachi's. She had repaired the damage to her arm in her sleep and now had full access to it much to Uchiha's pleasure. She sighed again. Itachi's onyx eyes flicked towards her briefly but she didn't notice. Nor did she notice the frown that now adorned the beautiful Nukenin's face.

"Kagome?" he called out softly, trying to gain her attention. She turned sad blue brown orbs to him and his frown deepened.

"Yes, Itachi?" she answered back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I enjoy spending time with you and Kisame but I'm lonely." she sighed, lowering her eyes.

"Lonely?" he repeated, his brows creasing as Kisame merely laughed as though he thought the question funny.

"Yeah! Itachi, Kagome is a young woman a year younger than you. She must have friends and a family. She needs a companion." Kisame replied cheekily.

"Campanion?" he asked. he looked down at the small woman and she a rosy blushed lighted her cheeks. "Is that really what you want?" he asked as though the idea of a campnion disgusted him.

"Yes. Going into Konoha and seeing all those people reminded me of being lonely. I don't need a person or anything. Maybe a pet." she sighed. "I would take care of it and everything, Itachi."

"But a pet could very well be hazardous to our mission." he replied.

"Not if it was an animal like the Inuzuka dogs. You know, the ninja animals specifically raised for help, only knowing the art of stealth and such." Kisame said quickly.

"I will think about it." Itachi murmured and Kagome jumped into his arms, hugging him for all he was worth.

"Thank you!" she squealed. Itachi wrapped his arms loosly around her, feeling her feminine curves press against him. He looked up at the sky and concealed a groan. As he looked up he scowled. The clouds and sky were gray and then something cold hit his nose.

Water. Water meant rain. Rain was something Kagome was not dressed for.

Opening his cloak some, he quickly brought Kagome to him and pulled her into the warmth of the cloak effectively conceiling them both from the dreaded rain. Kagome eeped as soon as the rain began to fall. Kisame cursed but then laughed at the miko's facial expression at being so very close to Itachi.

"In a few hours or so, you won't be extremely lonely. We're heading to the Akatsuki base and there are eight other members there. One of them is a child like man that you may get along with. Come, Kisame, let's hurry." Itachi said pulling Kagome into his arms bridal style still underneath the cloak and than taking off at a high speed. Kisame dutifully following behind his comrades.

Kagome on the other hand was blushing at the way Itachi was holding her. A cold hand gripped just underneathe her theighs while the other wound her back and barely touched her breast. Hands that could kill mercilessly, held her gently as though she were made of glass. She snuggled into the warmth his body provided and prompltly fell asleep listening to the heartbeat of the man she was falling in love with.

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Thump. Thump._

_Skip._

Itachi's heart skipped a beat when he looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and sighed. he wanted her, he knew that, but he didn't want to scare her off. Kisame chuckled as though he knew what he was thinking about and he scowled at him. That stupid shark didn't know anything

**oOo**

It was maybe a few hours later when the Nukenins and their precious (still sleeping) cargo came to the Akatsuki base, two soaking wet while the female member was warm and toasty. Enterning the dangerous base Itachi stifled another groan when Kagome moaned in her sleep. Walking down several hallways they entered a common room of sorts where several members of the Akatsuki were seated and having a very_ violent_ conersation.

"God dammit!!" yelled one very aggravated Hidan. Itachi sighed.

There was nothing like home.

"Kakuzu! Quit being such a god damn greedy prick! We will starve if you don't give us money to go get some god damn food!" the silver haired blue-eyed Jashinist yelled to green eyed man with dark skin, a mask covering his mouth and a cloth covering his head. Both members wore there black cloaks with the red cloaks.

"Go pillage a village or something if you need money!" Kakuzu yeled back.

"Don't make me kill the both of you." Itachi snapped. They turned their attention to Kisame and Itachi, both faces riddled with shock.

"Long time no see boys!" Kisame laughed.

"Look what the fuck'in cat dragged in." Hidan muttered.

"Does Leader know you guys were coming?" Kakuzu asked.

"Nope! It was a split decision once the rain began to fall and Itachi got all overly of posessive again."

"I doubt he was posessive of your fuck'in ugly ass mug!" Hidan roared with laughter.

"Of course not me, Ka-" Kisame was cut off by a yawn coming from Itachi's cloak. Hidan and Kakuzu raised a brow in question as Itachi's cloak began to move. Grumbling that sounded alot like, 'why am I in the dark?' came from the cloak and mere seconds later Kagome's head popped out from the slightly unbuttoned part of his cloak. Her eyes were slightly teary from just waking up and she couldn't see very well because her vision was blurry.

"What the-" Kakuzu began.

"-fuck?" Hidan finished.

"I see strange men," Kagome yawned. "and these men don't look happy. They look...blurry. Where am I?" she muttered and looked up into the slightly amused eyes of Itachi. "Morning Itachi, mind letting me stand?"

Itachi opened his cloack and allowed Kagome to stand. She stretched her hands abover her head and her knew black long sleeved shirt road up showing her creamy slightly toned stomach. She fixed her ruffled theigh-length dark purple shirt and fixed the black panty hoes, smoothing it out. She kicked her black sneakers with purple laces back into place and smiled brightly at the two men in front of her.

"By your clothes, I'm judging you're part of the Akatsuki. Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi and it's a pleasure to meet you." she bowed before standing straight and close to Itachi.

"Well I'll be damned. Itachi's straight." Hidan chuckled causing Itachi to glare at him and Kagome to giggle. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at the woman and took in her beauty for a moment but a growl from the Itachi made them stop.

"Does the Leader know?" Kakuzu asked seriously.

"No." Itachi answered coldly. "He can't stop me from keeping Kagome but if he does try and stop me I can make him see things my way."

"Pray tell how?" another voice said from the shadows. Itachi and all other occupants turned towards the voice. The man didn't move from the shadows and Kagome doubted he would.

"Kagome isn't a ninja but she is not a civilian. She is a powerful priestess with strange chakra that does not require her to use hand signs. She doesn't know any jutsu as of yet but what she can do...she is very dangerous with. She faught against us in a fight with other shinobi. She also sensed a shinobi that was hiding. she is strong and with some training she can be stronger." Itachi replied.

"Interesting." the honey like voice said. "She will fight Sasori in a battle and if she shows me something I like, you can keep her and she may stay here. If she does not then she will be eliminated. is that clear, Itachi?" itachi was about to protest but Kagome beat him and talked quickly.

"We accept and I promise you will not be disapointed." she replied with a bow.

"Tomorrow at dawn then, reguardless of the weather." the man then disappeared from her senses and Kagome stood straight. She smiled at Itachi and grabbed his cold hand. "Don't worry, Itachi, I'll show him something that will have him begging me to stay."

"I like her, Itachi!" Hidan laughed. "She's got guts!"

"I suggest you get her into bed to rest. You and I both know Sasori is not a push over." Kisame said from behind Itachi and then he leaned down and whispered, "I think I'll bunk here until Kagome recieves her own room just in case she decides to wear something inapproprite to bed or whatever."

Itachi nodded and silently thanked the shark man. He grabbed Kagome's hand and began to drag her down to his and Kisame's room. kagome smiled and waved to the two Akatsuki members that she didn't get the names of. She was soon pulled into a room by Itachi. He closed the door behind him and Kagome inspected the room. It was a spacious room with two full beds, a window between the two, a long rectangular oak table that was low to the ground between the two, a door on each side of the room most likely leading to a closet, and some other minor things that held little or no importance. The walls were an olive green and the floor was an oak floor she notedhe beds were both covered in black comforters, one with red silk sheets and pillows, the other with blue silk sheets and pillows. The red bed obviously belonged to Itachi and the other to Kisame.

Kagome was behind Itachi, her back facing the door, and he turned to look at her, his eyes burning with something she couldn't quite identify. She blinked and opened her mouth to speak.

"Itachi, I'm so for agreeing to the-" but she was cut off by Itachi whom quickly pinned her against the door and began to ravish her with a demanding kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. Too soon for Kagome, he pulled away with a soft look upon his face.

"I don't mind that you decided to fight. I can't stop you should you want to fight although it bothers me that you are going to fight. I will let you do this and you will prove to my Leader you are worthy of being here." he whispered.

Kagome let tears gather in her eyes and brought a trembling hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Thank you, Itachi." she whispered. "Thank you." she whispered and then embraced him all the while not knowing how much her touch caused the Uchiha inner turmoil.

No. She didn't know that it hurt to fight the Uchiha posessive nature that told him to take her right there and now. But fight he did and he was loosing the battle as her small hand rested on his chest and her curves pressed against him so intamately. Fought against her scent of green tea and slight hint of jasmine teased his senses in the suddenly very hot room. Fought against her warm breath that fanned against his neck.

He fought but he knew it was a loosing battle. It was a battle that started with her simple, innocent touch.

* * *

So how do you like the chapter I wrote? Is it good or is it bad? I tried to use the sme style as Sacra Nox but unfortunatly her writing is vastly different then my own. Hopefully you liked it and I'll try and update everything else within the week. Once again, thanks Sacra! 


	5. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Ages: Same

* * *

**Last Time:**

_No. She didn't know that it hurt to fight the Uchiha posessive nature that told him to take her right there and now. But fight he did and he was loosing the battle as her small hand rested on his chest and her curves pressed against him so intamately. Fought against her scent of green tea and slight hint of jasmine teased his senses in the suddenly very hot room. Fought against her warm breath that fanned against his neck._

_He fought but he knew it was a loosing battle. It was a battle that started with her simple, innocent touch._

_

* * *

_

**Fight**

Itachi pulled away before he did something they would both regret in the morning and regret was _not _something Itachi Uchiha felt. Ever. Kagome sighed and leaned against him. She caught her breath and soon lifted her gaze to meet his piercing black eyes. Her bluish brown eyes were glazed over with lust and love and the nukenin felt pride swell within him.

Her eyes were the windows to her soul and her soul _loved him_. Not the damn inu-hanyou from her past...no not the hanyou, but him. A man who slaughtered his clan mercilessly...something he would have to tell her soon. After the battle with Sasori...a battle she needed to rest up for.

"Kagome." Itachi's soft voice permitted the still air around them and the hazy lust-like fog in her brain.

"Hmm." she hummed, eye lids getting heavy.

"You should sleep." Itachi whispered. "Sasori is very strong and you'll need your rest. _Other_ activities will have to wait for another time."

"Okay." Kagome yawned out. Itachi grabbed her hand and went to the closet she assumed was his.

Inside there were Akatsuki cloaks along with other outfits for stealth and what not. Itachi opened a drawer from the drawer set inside the closet and pulled out a long black shirt that would fit her nicely and a pair of his red boxers. He on the other hand had merely grabbed a pair of black boxers and two robes.

"Come." he said and grabbed her hand.

He pulled Kagome along after him as he left the safety of the room and the hazy atmosphere that muddled his brain. Taking Kagome down a long hall to the right, he made a left when they reached a fork. They passed various doors but Kagome didn't ask or comment on them. As they walked, Kagome felt something...she looked around Itachi and saw a boy maybe her age. He had red hair and dark reddish brown eyes.

He wore the cloak of the Akatsuki and he was slightly shorter than Itachi. Kagome's eyes widened when their eyes connected. The red headed male stopped in front of Itachi and Kagome causing Itachi to stiffen and tighten his hold on Kagome's hand. Kagome's brow furrowed at the new developement.

"Sasori." Itachi greeted stiffly.

_'This is the one I have to fight?_' Kagome thought with a frown.

"Itachi." Sasori replied back. His gaze turned to Kagome and a smirk lit his lips. "This the woman you have brought? The woman I am to fight? She doesn't seem like much...but she'd make a beautiful puppet." Sasori murmured as his smirk widened.

Itach growled and released the hold on Kagome's hand in favor of Sasori's neck. In mere seconds, if that, Itachi pushed Sasori up against the wall, his hand around his throat and a kunai in hand. The Magenkyo sharigan forming in his eyes.

"You make her a puppet, Sasori..." the Uchiha began. "...and we'll see just how much a puppet can _bleed_." Itachi hissed.

Kagome didn't interfere. To interfere would make it seem like Itachi had no control over her and if he did as she wanted then it would make him seem weak and make it seem like she was his weakness. Itachi dropped the man and pulled Kagome after him as he left down another few hallways. Itachi soon stopped in front of a door.

"We will bathe in here." before they entered the chamber...Itachi sighed. "Kagome. Sasori turned himself into a puppet and he controls puppets. He's thirty five years old but he doesn't age. Do not be fooled."

**oOo**

"Orochimaru-sama." the oto-nin greeted as he sat on his knees in front of his master.

"Did you gather the information I asked for?" the snake like Sannin hissed.

"Hoshigaki Kisame seems to have a slight weakness. Itachi Uchiha on the other hand has a large weakness. The weakness they both share is a girl named Kagome."

"A girl?" Orochimaru asked with a slight chuckle. "A_ girl_?" he laughed.

**oOo**

(A/N: I was just looking at pictures of the Naruto characters in Shippuden and I was...WOW!! KIBA IS SO SEXY!!!!! NEJI IS SEXY!!!! SHINO LOOKS LIKE SOME GANGSTA GOTH GUY BUT SOOOO SEXY!!!! SHIKAMARU IS SOOO SEXY!!! SAI IS SEXY!!! NARUTOOO IS SEXYYYY!!! SASUKE IS SEXY!!!!!! Did I get everybody? SEXYYYYY!!!!! I'm starting a oneshot with each character with Kagome!!!!! BOOYAH!!!!! I totally love how I gave myself this little area to talk!)

**oOo**

"Damn it, Tsunade!" Sasuke growled as paced the Hokage's room with Naruto and Sakura shocked at his outburst. "This girl is a captive of my brothers and she may be in trouble!"

"You want to get her?" the boxum Hokage asked with a slight snarl. "You know her name?" she asked.

_**"Hm?" he looked at her curiously, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You?"**_

_**Kagome smiled, "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."**_

"Her name is Higurashi Kagome." Sasuke answered. The slight widening of Tsunade's golden eyes made the group wary.

"SHIZUNE!!!!" she screeched. Not moments later a woman with short black hair burst into the office.

"What?! What is it?!" she yelled going tinto a defensive stance.

"Oh god. Oh god! What are we going to do?! The village is as good as dead! _She's _been spotted in this world!!!" The Hokage yelled burying her face into her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Shizune asked, reaching to touch the other woman's shoulder but stopping mere inches away, her hand trembling when she uttered the sentence that could be the doom to Konoha.

"_The Guardian of the Shikon No Tama_."

**oOo**

Kagome's POV:

It was early morning when we awoke the next morning. I was encased in Itachi's warmth and groaned as I got up. I was going to fight today! I would finally see how well my arm was fixed. I smiled happily and pushed away from Itachi, grabbing one of the outfits I purchased in Konoha. I turned with my back facing Itachi and shed myself of his clothing.

I slipped on a pair of black lacy lingerie and a skin tight black hiori that tied much like Sesshoumaru's and a red theigh length skirt. I wore black chinese fighting shoes.The colors I wore represented the Akatsuki and Itachi. Strapping on Itachi's spare holster around my theigh filled with shuriken and kunai, I turned to Itachi to wake him but found him up and dressed.

He grabbed my hand and brought me in for a quick kiss before taking me outside the room and toward the outside. When we came outside...it was foggy. I smirked evilly. This fog would work well. The men I met yesterday were standing against the building. The leader was encased in shadows and there were several people I didn't know but would soon get to. Sasori, I saw, was standing opposite myself and Itachi.

"You win and I'll get you any animal you so desire." Itachi whispered. I nodded with a smile.

"Done." Itachi moved away quickly and I stood in a fighting stance.

The man Sasori merely crossed is arms in front him and I heard whistling coming from behind and barely dodged a blade. Behind me seemed to be a wooden man with hidden blades on his body. I cursed and dodged relentlessly as the puppet kept trying to hit me with his arm like blade.

I growled and I knew I had to do something before tiring. Releasing the first out of fifteen locks on my power, I smirked and pulled out a kunai knife and attacked the puppet head on. We clashed in mid air, both of us fighting to hit the other. Behind the puppet I saw Sasori. From his hands there seemed to be glowing blue strings of that chakra stuff Itachi talked to me about. It connected to the puppet and controlled it.

Something was pulled and a purple poison gas filled the area. My eyes widened and I quickly pushed of the puppet and landed somewhere within the gas. Releasing another two locks, I created a ball of silver energy and threw at the ground. It exploded and purified the fog.

From above I was struck with a senbon in my right shoulder and the puppet rained down on me. I lifted my knife but barely blocked the the attck. It pressed down on me and I felt myself sinking into the soft earth from yesterdays rain. Releasing another lock, the power manifested into a silver sword in my hand and around the kunai knife.

Pushing power into my limbs I pushed the puppet off of me and pushed power into my legs to make me faster. I took the sword and embed it into the puppet. Murmuring a soft spell, the puppet didn't move. I moved to Sasori and pulled out another kunai knife. I lept at him and pinned him to the ground. I growled as I found kunai knife against mt neck. He snarled when he found a kunai against his heart.

"She can stay." I heard the leader say. I pulled the knife away and pulled the senbon from my flesh. I looked to Itachi and he gave me a small nod of approval but that small nod meant the world to me.

Itachi was proud of me.

**oOo**

"T-the guardian? Who spotted her?! When?! WHERE?!" Shizune yelled, a tremor in her voice.

"Sasuke, here, a few days ago." Tsunade supplied. "She's traveling with Itachi Uchiha..."

"She joined the Akatsuki?!" Shizune screeched.

"She's captive." Tsunade corrected.

"Are we still talking about Kagome-chan?" Naruto asked. "And why is the village in danger?"

"That fox in you hasn't said anything yet?" Shizune asked as though appaled.

"He's been sleeping for a week." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto..." Tsunade began. "...Kagome...raised the fox inside of you."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

KYN: Oh yeah! I updated!!! Woohoo! 

Youko: Good for you.

KYN: Why are you in every chapter of every story?

Youko: I am your muse.

KYN: Since when?

Youko: Since that magnificent night we-

KYN: Enough!

Youko: I was just going to say we had chocolate!

KYN: For the love a- please review.


	6. Story Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Ages: Same

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"That fox in you hasn't said anything yet?" Shizune asked as though appaled._

_"He's been sleeping for a week." Naruto shrugged._

_"Naruto..." Tsunade began. "...Kagome...raised the fox inside of you."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_

* * *

_

**Strory Time**

"What are you talking about, Tsunade?" Sakura asked softly. "Kagome didn't see very old."

"She isn't a demon." Naruto whispered as he sat down, his legs were shaking and he wasn't sure they would hold him up anymore. He looked at his hands in disbelief. "I know she isn't a demon. She is human but a little more pure. I know it. She didn't **feel** like a demon."

"She raised the fox though...she raised him when he was very small. She raised him as her own." Tsunade tols him softly. Naruto clenched his hands into his fists until there was blood runing down his fingers.

"You mean to tell me that there was a woman that would have cared for me all this time! A woman that would have taken me as her own and loved me like a son! I never had a mother's love, it's something foreign to me, but isn't it a mother's job to see her son?! Why didn't she come to check on kyuubi then?!" Naruto yelled. There was silence...no one knew that Naruto felt so bad.

"She wasn't around then." Shizune whispered to Naruto softly.

"There is something else..." Tsunade told the group.

"What?" he snapped. "Kyuubi ha a father too?"

"Kyuubi...attacked the village because of Kagome." Tsunade told him. She expected Naruto to have a fit but instead dark laughter filled the room. Chakra of red filled the room and swirle around Naruto instead. The chakra began to shift into a form.

Standing next to Naruto was man, 6'2" in height, his eyes were turquoise in color and auburn hair was left unbound and reached the small of his back, pointed elf-like ears peaked from benethe the hair, claws were onhis hands, and fangs poked from his mouth, he had a long cream colored tail that swished behind him, and he wore a dark blue hirori and black hakamas.

"How are you doing, Lady Hokage?" the man asked, his eyes flashing red in color before turning back to turquoise. A feral smirk lit his lips and he took a seat next to Naruto. "So you lost my mother?"

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I groaned unhappily when something wet touched my cheek. I dug my head into my pillows and ignored it. This time it touched my neck and pulled on my hair. I growled and swatted it away. It jumped on me and I sighed, wanting to sleep just a little bit more. I sat up only to see playful red eyes staring at me. I 'eeped' and jumped back.

The thing yelped at me and jumped behind a stotic Uchiha. Said Uchiha rolled his eyes and pulled the fluffy red eyes thing out from behind by the scruff of its neck. He held it front of him and narrowed his black eyes at him. The fluffy thing 'woofed' and I squealed taking it away from Itachi.

"It's a puppy!" I cried.

"Yes. It's a ninja puppy." Itachi told me.

"It's a puppy!" I yelled once again, holding it in front of me and taking in its color. It was two feet in length and a foot and a half in height but it was fluffy and black in color except for a small white ring around his neck and white front paws. It's eyes were red and it barked at me. "PUPPY!!!!"

"A _ninja_ puppy." Itachi sighed. "He is bred for helping out on missions. In a few years or so he will be a few inches shorter than you. He looks like a puppy but this thing is a full bred killer."

"Like you?" I asked.

"Yes like-" he narrowed his eyes at me. "How are I and that dog the same?" I placed the dog next to me and crawled over to him and sat in his lap, gently tugging at the Akatsuki cloak he was wearing. He lifted a brow in question when my warm hand touched the cool skin of his neck. He shivered softly at the touch and I heard him groan almost inaudibly.

"You look like a man but you are still a killer." I whispered as I leaned up and kissed his pulse. I don't know how he became a nukenin but I didn't care and I didn't want to know. I know what I needed to and I knew that I cared for this man. I slipped my hand down lower, touching his chest.

"Kagome." he groaned when my hand reached the waist band of his pants. "Kagome stop." he told me as his pupils dialated and my hand went lower still. "Kagome!" he growled as he grabbed my hand. "Not yet." he snarled as pulled me off of him and set me on the bed.

"Why the hell not?!" I yelled.

"I will _not_ let you be a fling." he snapped. "I want to give you something solid, not something that can be based on whether I die tonight or tomorrow. I will not you leave alone. You are _my_ miko and it will always stay that way but I'm still a wanted to man and I don't want you to have to be a wanted woman for simply _loving_ me."

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered out in shock.

"You talk in your sleep. A few weeks ago, Kisame woke me up and told me listen to you talk in your sleep. he said you were funny." he smirked. He grabbed my hand gently into his own. "I'm a killer, Kagome. I don't know why or how but for some reason I can't be cold to you. Maybe it's your innocent and pure aura or the calmness you bring me but I cannot bring myself to hurt you. If we do this now...I could die tomorrow and I will hurt you. So please, wait."

"Fine." I huffed. It was sweet, yes I know, but I was a girl with physical needs and he knows how I feel about him and hes just so damn...sexy that...well fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Name your dog." Itachi told me softly. I nodded and looked at the dog and into his eyes.

"He shall be Hitachi!"

"My fake name?" he asked as his brow twitched.

"Yep."

"Next."

"Damn. I liked that one too." I sighed, his lips twitched. "Ketsueki."

"Blood?"

"His eyes are like yours. They're blood red, hence I Christian him Ketsueki." I smiled. "Come here, Ketsueki!" I giggled. The puppy bounded over and I nodded. "Ketsueki it is." I looked at Itachi quickly. "Turn so I can get dressed."

"Hm." he grunted but complied. Now was not time to not listen to me.

I quickly took off my shirt and slipped on a black bra and a black tank top, over it I put a black hooded fishnet shirt, over that I put a red hiori but left it open, then I slipped on a mid theigh length black skirt with black panty-hoes, and black chinese fighting shoes. I pulled my hair back and let my bangs hang in front of my eyes, I tied my hair back with a red ribbon and then taped Itachi on the shoulder. He raised a brow at my choice of clothing.

"I wanted to match you." I smirked. He nodded as a smirk lit his lips. He grabbed my hand and took me to the dining room. I was hungry. On the way, I smelt food burning and Itachi sighed.

"Tobi is cooking again."

"Tobi?" I asked. He nodded and waited a moment before opening the door in front of us.

"But Deidara-sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" a voice cried.

"You burnt the food, un!" yelled another voice. I giggled and Itachi deemed it safe to open the door. I let a full blown laugh out when I saw the other memebrs of the Akatsuki. I don't know what this, 'Tobi' was trying to make but it didn't look to good. In front of the Akatsuki members were plates full of burnt...something and disgust was pasted on each face. They turned their attention to us and I just continued laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at, bitch?!" growled the silver haired man from yesterday.

"Your face you fag!" I yelled back, letting my temper get the best of me as I stopped laughing.

"What?!" he growled.

"You heard me." I snapped.

"Stupid good for-" the man was cut of by Itachi's cool voice.

"That is enough from you, Hidan." he told him.

"Feh!" he grumped and I was rewarded with a memory of a silver haired hanyou.

"Kagome you know Kisame, our leader Pein, Sasori, and now Hidan. This is Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Shisuke."

Tobi was a man with an orange mask and a single hole, he had black hair. Deidara had long hair pulled into a high ponytail with green eyes and blonde bangs covering his left eye completely. Kakuzu I had seen yesterday. Zetsu had green hair with half his face white and the other half black. He had a large venus fly trap around his head. The last man, Shisuke(A/N: I don't know his real name and I choose to believe that he is male!), had long blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm Kagome." I said with a light bow. "I am also very hungry, if someone could show me the kitchen then I'd gladly make breakfast." I said standing up straight.

"Can you even fucking cook, bitch?" Hidan asked and I figured the only way to work with this man was to simply act like him. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"I wouldn't be offering if I couldn't, dipshit." I snapped back. A grin split his features and he looked at Kakuzu.

"Oh, I like her. She curses back at me." he chuckled. "Make with the fucking cooking then."

"Cook for yourself, asshole." I growled. I looked at Tobi and smiled kindly at the man with a a child like disposition. "Do you want to show me the kitchen?" he nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my arm. He tugged me through another door and what I saw made me cringe.

There were pots and pans of food that seemed to rot and decompose. It was also growing fungus. There were plates onto up plates pile on more plates. The place was just a mess. There were random globs of food everywhere and I flinched. I looked at the floor and-OH MY GOD DID THAT MOVE?! I screamed and ran out of there like the devil was on my heals. I jumped on top of the dinner table and Itachi was by my side in an instant while the rest of the members were looking up my skirt, I didn't notice though...I was scared out of mind.

"What is it?" Itachi asked quickly.

"Your kitchen is a mess!" I screeched, batting his hand away when he tried to grab me down.

"Oh. Its always been a mess." he said nonchalantly. "Come down, now."

"You have shit _moving_ in there, Itachi! Things that should _not_ be moving! It's unnatural! When was last time that place was cleaned?!" I screamed. Itachi looked thoughtful.

"When _was_ the last time the kitchen was cleaned?" he asked.

"It was like that when I bought the place." Pein replied with a shrug.

"I for one don't go into that place. It scares me too." Shisuke said with a sigh and a shudder. Hidan whistled lowly and I turned my attention to him. He was looking up my skirt and I growled. I walked towards him and then I kicked him in the head, hard.

"What the fuck was that for, you goddamn whore?!" he asked, but then an expression of bliss came upon his face and I screamed. "Jashin-sama...the pain feels sooooo good." he sighed.

"Masochist!" I screeched before literally jumping into Itachi's embrace. He caught me bridal style before setting me on my feet. "I'll take my chances with the moving glob rather than Hidan. Come along, Tobi." I said as Tobi and I went back into the kitchen, Tobi used as my human shield.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes and One Million Screams Later:**

I brought out pancakes and served them to the Akatsuki members. Breakfast was a fun event with me and Hidan spouting insults across the table until Deidara got sick of it and threw an exploding bird of somesorts at Hidan, effectively blowing him up but the guy was apparently immortal...and liked pain. Kisame enjoyed making my breakfast hell by trying to steal my pancakes.Itachi sat and let me fend for myself.

Ketsueki finished his pancakes and decided that he thought Zetsu was a tree and peed on him which I then learned the Zetsu was more or less schizophrenic. One moment he's cursing and then he's being very nice. He has two personalities. Shisuke quietly chatted with Pein and they ignored us. Tobi began crying half-way through breakfast after Deidara hit him. He kept yelling about being a good boy.

Kakuzu merely cackled about money an d Sasori sat there and tried to engage me in a semi-friendly conversation about me becoming a puppet. Itachi silenced that with a glare. All in all...it was a very nice morning.

* * *

**Konoha:**

"My ninja had no clue who she was." Tsunade answered the Kyuubi strongly.

"But she was here." Tsunade nodded. "Where is she now?" the Kyuubi asked coldly.

"We have reason to believe that she is captive."

"A captive of whom's?" he asked, his anger spiking making the air in the office so much thicker.

"The Akatsuki's." Tsunade whispered.

"Tell your ninja the story, Tsunade, of what happened. Tell them of what Gobi told you and do it _now_." the demon hissed. "I want to hear it with my own ears and I want you to remeber the promise."

"B-but-" Tsunade stuttered.

_"Do it!" _he growled, his eyes flashing red.

"I was eighteen at the time..." Tsunade began.

* * *

_It was running when it happened. I had run to Sarutobi-sensei's office to visit as I usually did. As the Hokage, he sometimes needed company. So I ran there and entered his office but he wasn't there. I frowned and decided to wait by the window and watch the rain. I had looked over the Konoha wall when I heard it. There was a deafening howl that tore through the sky. _

_The ground began to shake._

_Over the wall I saw a giant white dog. Our gold eyes connected. There was a loud poof just as the alarms began to ring and the dog was gone. I ran to the front gate. Someone maybe hurt. So I ran there with the rest of the ninja. The door was slowly yet forcefully being pushed open by a man clothed in white clothes that were not of this time. At his waist were three swords and on his feet were boots o black._

_His long silver hair passed his butt and his gold eyes surveyed the ninja around him. He had two magenta stripes on each cheek and on each wrist, a dark purple eye shadow onhis eyelids, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. There was a pelt of white over his right shoulder and armor on his left. He slowly walked into the village and he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Where is your Hokage?" he asked. Seconds later, Sarutobi-sensei appeared and walked to the demon in front of us until they were mere feet away. Somehow I ended up next to Sarutobi-sensei and I heard every word they exchanged._

_"Let us head to my office, Gobi-sama." Sarutobi told him quietly and ninja gasped at the name._

_"No need. I will not be here long." Gobi told him with a sniff. "I am merely here to make sure you know about Kagome."_

_"I do not." Sarutobi told him._

_"Then let me tell you. There was once a girl that was pulled own a well by a demon. _

_She hadn't known what a demon was at the time and when it grabbed her, she managed to use some foreign power to her to force the demon off. The dropped her and disappeared. She came out of the well only to be 500 years in the past. She found a boy with white dog ears and long silver white hair. He wore something called Hakama's and a Hiori. They were red and it was love at first sight. She looked him over and found that he was pinned to a tree called the Goshinboku with an arrow in his heart and it seemed as though he were sleeping._

_She was attacked by the villagers and was taken in by the village priestess named Kaede. The village was attacked by the demon from before and she ran to the forest because the demon was after her. The boy from before was now awake and kept calling her Kikyo. The demon bit her side and pulled out a small pink jewel called the Shikon No Tama. The jewel has the power to grant one wish to its holder. For demons, it can increase their power tenfold._

_She was forced to either die or release the half demon named Inuyasha. She chose to release Inuyasha. After killing the demon, Inuyasha attacked her for the jewel. He was given a subduing necklace and with one word she could send him into the ground. She chose 'sit' because he was a half dog demon. So now that he was a docile demon she was safe. She was attacked again but this time by a crow demon._

_It stole the jewel and she shot it with an arrow. The arrow she shot cracked the jewel into hundreds of shards all over feudal Japan. She was the only one able to sense the shards so Inuyasha and her set out to find them. He was her protector and he would soon be her friend. On their journey to find the shards they met a kitsune kit whose parents were killed. They also met a monk with cursed hand and a demon-slayer with her two tailed fire cat. _

_They traveled together because they had a mutual foe. His name was Naraku. Naraku was also looking for the shards of the jewel. As they were traveling the previous guardian of the jewel and her reincarnation was brought back to life. Her name was Kikyo and she and Inuyasha were once in love. They were tricked into betraying each other by Naraku who was once a bandit that Kikyo nursed to health. He wanted Kikyo and the jewel and gave his body to demons thus creating the half demon Naraku._

_She was brought back to life and was after the girl's soul which was once hers. She was living off a small portion of the girl's soul and wanted the rest. She attempted to kill her several times. Along their journey she fell in love with Inuyasha but he made a promise to go to hell with Kikyo and you can't love a dead man. It wasn't long until Inuyashahad asked Kikyo to join the group. They wanted to keep the girl safe as the final battle arose. So in hopes to drive her home...they betrayed her. _

_She disappeared down the well but didn't go home. I now have reason to believe that she is here. That girl was Kagome Higurashi. Her son is the Kyuubi, her fire cat is the Nibi, Inuyasha had a brother and he is me, Gobi, the monk had a friend and he is Shukaku. Kagome looks very small. She is probably 5'4" with a tiny waist, a flat stomache, a realtively curvy figure, long black hair tumbling to her waust, and blue brown eyes. Her skin is ivory in color. Just being around her makes you feel calm and loved. She is also very kind." Gobi eneded in a whisper. "Should you find this woman...contact me. not any of the othe demons but me."_

_"Yes, Gobi-sama." Sarutobi bowed. Gobi turned with a nod of his head and began to walkaway. He turned his head to us for a moment and opened his mouth. "If I find that she has been hurt, or that she was here and you let her go...I will lay waste to your village. Should **Kyuubi** find out...he will torture every single person in this village...startin with the elderly an making his way down to the infants. He will save your family for last and make you watch as he tortures them and then you will watch your village crumble. Remember this for it is not a threat but a promise." _

_Gobi turned and walked out of the gate. He looked back at us once before his face contorted into something awful as his body transformed into the dog I saw before. With a single howl...he left the village. I looked at Sarutobi-sensei and he shuddered._

_"I hope she doesn't come during my reign."_

_

* * *

_

"So she comes during my reign!" Tsunade sighed.

"I attacked the village twelve years ago because I thought I caught her scent andI tend to react without thinking, a trait I recieved from Inuyasha." Kyuubi chuckled darkly. "I will give you two weeks to find my mother. Two and only two. If she is not found or she is hurt...Gobi can be here in an instant, followed by Nibi and Shukaku. We will bathe in the blood of your villagers. Not your nor my vessel nor Shukaku's vessel will stop us. Your village will fall in one night."

"I will send my best ANBU team. Team Kakashi will go with them, because then maybe you, Kyuubi, can bring her to come or help take out the Akatsuki." Tsunade said softly.

"I will go but that doesn't mean my threat doesn't stay." Kyuubi chuckled. Slowly he began to fizzle into red chakra and return to Naruto. "Two weeks."

"Good lord." Shizune whispered. "Four of the strongest tailed beasts and she knows them all personally enough to call them friends."

"What do we do, Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"You go and find her and bring her here. GO!" she yelled. "Shizune, get me some sake!"

The ninja scattered with one thought running in their minds.

_"Two weeks."

* * *

_KYN: How did you guys like this one? I didn't read over the chapter because I got lazy. So I didn't check for spelling errors. 

Youko: You need a nap.

KYN: I know! I'm dying on my feet! Hopefully by this weekend I will have a Kakashi/Kagome fic for Aashni up!

Youko: Hopefully.

KYN: Youko!

Youko: Fine...Please review.


	7. Mother Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Ages: Same

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Good lord." Shizune whispered. "Four of the strongest tailed beasts and she knows them all personally enough to call them friends."

"What do we do, Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked.

"You go and find her and bring her here. GO!" she yelled. "Shizune, get me some sake!"

The ninja scattered with one thought running in their minds.

_"Two weeks." _

_

* * *

_

**Mother Mine**

One week had passed since Kyuubi's threat on the village and the group that was headed to find Kagome was now on edge, Naruto, more so. Kyuubi's emotions were effecting him causing him to be more irritable, nothing like the carefree blond that loved ramen. He was an entirely different person now. His temper flared every time someone even breathed wrong, and he knew if you breathed wrong, his hearing was that strong.

He would sniff the air every few hours and lead the group in a different direction then the one they were traveling. If anyone questioned him, he merely glared and said something about humans and their weak noses. Fights broke out among Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke becoming irritated every moment that they got closer to his brother.

Hell was breaking loose.

It was only on the ninth day that things were the worst. That was when Naruto got a good whiff of Kagome's scent in a concentrated area. Naruto had them double the pace and soon they were mere hours away. Dark laughter filled the camp that night and the ANBU that had accompanied the ninja were on their feet, ready to take Naruto out.

"You are so very lucky." the beast with Naruto chuckled. "So very lucky indeed."

Then he disappeared, leaving distressed ninja in his wake.

* * *

**Akatsuki base:**

It had been a couple of weeks since I've been here and who knew living with a bunch of ruthless killers would be so much fun. I was bored most of the time and enjoyed pissing Itachi off and getting him to **this** point. How do you piss Itachi off you ask? You'd like the list? Well of course.

_1. Hit on Hidan. Hidan is a prime target to be used for most of your tricks. When hitting on Hidan, he likes to be...physical which **really **gets to Itachi._

_2. Constantly hug the old yet not so old looking Sasori and whisper naughty things in his ear while hugging him when Itachi is around. That also gets to him. Sasori likes to blush! XD_

_3. In the mornings, wake Itachi up by kissing him and while he's in that half awake half asleep state, keeping kissing him and steadily kiss him down his chest and continue to go lower until he registers what the hell is happening and jumps out of bed with the most frightened look upon his stotic face._

_4. Do this daily._

_5. When he goes to shower or bathe, follow him into the bathroom and sneak into the hot springs or shower. _

_6. Kiss neck. He likes that but won't admit to it._

_7. He should be sexually frustrated by now._

_8. And royally pissed._

_9. Threaten have sex with Hidan if he doesn't fuck you because by now, YOU are sexually frustrated and are done with it._

_10. Have Hidan by you when you threaten him._

Then you'll end up where I am. Currently deep within the forests near the Akatsuki base, Itachi pulling you by the arm. I smirked to myself and dug my heals into the earth. Itachi stopped and looked back at me, his eyes cold and unhappy but burning with desire. I let a coy smile light my face as I wrapped my arms around the sexy Uchiha.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, biting his ear lobe gently, tearing a small groan from Itachi. I pressed against him sensuously and kissed his neck. His hands were currently fisted at his sides and I smiled. I grabbed his right and rested it at the base of my neck. I grabbed his left hand and placed it on my waist.

"Kagome-" he began in a growl. I shushed him with my lips and kissed him slowly yet passionately. I licked his bottom lip, seeking entrance and smiled against his lips. He allowed me entrance and I slid my tongue against his, giving to him completely when he became dominate. I pulled away and kissed his pulse.

"Just give in." I whispered. I had no time to register what was happening. In a mere second, I was pressed against the rough bark of a tree with Itachi bruising my lips with a kiss, his hand entangled in my hair. I moaned against his lips and then his hand went to my waist and under the shirt I was wearing, caressing my breast. I arched into him and my senses were focused onto him.

His scent.

His taste.

The feel of his body against his.

I was going to a place where thinking wasn't needed, just feeling.

One moment he was kissing the life out of me and the next moment, we were sailing through the air. Muffled curses were heard and then Youki filled the area we were in. Itachi had me in his arms, the tree we were previously up against had kunai sticking from it. I cursed every god that I knew in English and in Japanese. I was royally pissed off until the youki rubbed against me.

"How _**dare**_ you try and rape my mother?!" a voice growled and I jumped from my position in Itachi's arms and from the tree were currently in the branches of. I landed in a crouch and looked to see an older version of Shippo in front of me. His eyes were glaring at Itachi as he got ready to attack. I screamed as the fire left his hands and threw a barrier up in front of Itachi.

"What the **_hell_** are you doing, Shippo Higurashi?!" I screeched. He turned his glare on me and I simply glared back. "You put that fire away and you _**stop**_ this nonsense! What have I told you about attacking without knowing the situation?!"

"All I know is that he was trying to rape-" I cut him off and stomped my foot, a could feel the smirk on Itachi's lips.

"**_God Dammit! _**I'm killing all of you!" I cried in frustration. "He wasn't trying to rape me! Do you know how long it took me to get him so frustrated that he didn't care about his silly little morals and what not?! I am grown woman with _**needs**_! I refuse to bed anyone other than the stupid man in that tree! Damn you, Shippo!"

"Oh my-" begin the girl, Sakura, from the village we came from before.

"Don't you 'oh my' me!" I snarled at the kunoichi and turned back to look at Shippo. "And you-" I said as tears leaked from my eyes and down my cheeks. "-are supposed to b-be dead! You c-chose that bitch over me and I-Inuyasha said that you w-were dead and then he c-came and-" I couldn't continue because I threw myself into Shippo's arms. He embraced me and cuddled me. His tail wrapped around my waist and he kissed my cheek.

"Mother...we did that to get you home. We didn't want you to be there for the final battle. We didn't want to loose you." he whispered. I heard Itachi drop from the tree and felt Shippo stiffen. Tension filled the air and I stepped away from my son and stood in front of Itachi. "Mother?"

"Why have you come here?" I asked the group of ninja.

"We have come to take you from your kidnapper and take you back to Konoha." an ANBU said. I looked at the boy, Sasuke, and watched him glare at Itachi. Itachi merely looked away from him and the boy snarled.

"Don't turn away from me!" he growled as he drew a kunai. I pulled a kunai from my own holster and looked at Itachi. I didn't know that this was really his brother. I looked at him to see how he was reacting. He pushed me behind him and then kissed me chastely on the lips. I felt more ninja coming from behind us. There was a snarl from Shippo and I looked to see fifteen ninja with hitae-ate with musical notes on them.

"We have come from Itachi and the girl." a cold voice said and I looked to a man with silver hair in a pony tail and black eyes.

"Go get the Akatsuki and do it now." Itachi whispered and I nodded. I was gone in a blur. I was running as fast as I could and heard the sounds of battle beginning as I ran. I heard Shippo yell out my name but I had to hurry. I had to hurry...

For Itachi.

* * *

**Itachi's POV:**

The man with the fox tail glared at me and then I was being attacked from both sides. I cursed and made several copies of myself and we were attacking the sound ninja and then the leaf attacked me as well. They were fighting me but also fighting each other. It was a flurry of movement. Justu against Jutsu.

Someone sent a flame jutsu at me and then the flames were being blocked by the man with a tail. Sasuke frowned and even Naruto did as well. Then movement stopped altogether. We were to busy looking at the fox. he was glaring at anything that moved as he flexed his claws threateningly as he chuckled darkly.

"This man is under my protection." he chuckled looking at me. "He is under the protection of the Kyuubi no Youko."

"Fuck." cursed several ninja and the fighting began, all wary of the demon that protected me. Once the attacks began to pick up on me again, there was snarling from the Kyuubi. Then the blood began to spill. I slit the throat out of a sound nin and then the Kyuubi was tearing through his opponents and we were both sprayed with blood. There was something coming at me but Kyuubi was too far away and I was busy with another nin. It was going to hit me but there was a scram and then raw power exploded.

"Release locks one, two, and three!" I heard Kagome's voice yell. There was a silver barrier that encased me in a little protective bubble. I heard Kisame chuckle and then heard Hidan begin his rampage.

"A sacrifice for Jashin-sama!" I heard him yell as he took out a sound nin with his scythe. Kisame began with the Konoha nin and Kagome was running towards me. She saw the blood and was immediately trying to find the source. I touched her frantic moving hands and she looked at me.

"It's not mine." I whispered to her. My bloody hands touched the milky white skin of her face like the first time we fought together(Wavering winds by Sacra Nox will explain that part! READ IT!! IT KICKS MAJOR ASS!) against the sound nin. There were tears in her eyes and then there was her blood.

I heard a bark from her dog.

Then I heard nothing, just the sound of my own rapid heart beating.

"Itachi?" she asked softly as her trembling hand touched her mid-section where blood was pouring from a kunai that went almost straight through her body. She looked at it and then she stared at me. My mouth hung open a bit as I tried to say something but nothing came. I lifted her shirt and saw the green as it rapidly spread through her veins.

**_"Who spilt my Mother's blood?!" _**was the snarl that came from the Kyuubi as more sound nin kept coming, doubling the size that they were previously. The Konoha nin gave up fighting against the Akatsuki members as the rest came from the shadow of the trees. Sasori was using puppets again as he merely sliced and diced. I ignored it all as I looked at the bloody woman in my arms. She was dying. I could feel her life fading away, slowly but surely it was going from her body.

I didn't even pay attention to the fights that went on around us. No, I merely held Kagome, cradling her to my chest as her breathing began to slow. Her eyes were slowly fluttering close as the poison continued spread. There was nothing I could do and I felt helpless for the very first time in my life. Nothing.

"Heal." I whispered to her. "Heal dammit." her dog, Ketsueki, joined the fighting and was ripping out throats of opposing nin. "Just heal."

"I can't." she whispered as tears clouded her eyes. "I can't heal at all. The poison is stopping my power. I _can't_." she sobbed. I cradled her closer to my body and then she touched my cheek. "I love you." she whispered. I nodded to her and then she was gone.

Kagome was gone as the sun faded over the horizon.

The magenkyo Sharingan flashed in my eyes and I was killing ninja in a flash. No one was staying alive tonight.

_No one._

_

* * *

_

**Kabuto's POV:**

I watched as the Uchiha left the body of the girl Kagome. I sent in a few ninja's. They hurried just as soon as everything began to intensify once again. Soon, the small woman was at my side. I picked her up into my arms and then I ran like hell. I through a scent bomb over my shoulder to blanket the area in different scents and fog. No one would track us.

I continued to run until morning. I didn't stop until I was back at sound head quarters. I didn't stop until I was in front of Orochimaru, placing the girl in front of me. He glared at me, his glowing yellow eyes narrowed in anger and distaste as he took in her state. He hissed angrily and began to growl.

"She's dead." he snarled to which I smirked.

"Only temporarily." I told him. "The poison kills the body for awhile and then once it has worked through her system, it begins to regenerate her body once again. She should be out and about in a few hours or so."

"Put her a room until she wakes. Leave her clothes and then keep an eye on her. Is there any way to hold back her power?" he asked me. I nodded and pulled out a bracelet.

"This should back any power that she has. I finished this earlier this morning." he nodded and stared at me.

"Carry out your orders." he snapped. I nodded to him and did as I was told. Soon, Lord Orochimaru, Kagome would be mine.

You're just a pawn in my game after all.

Just a pawn.

* * *

**Back at the Fight:**

There was blood all over the place and dead ninja lie everywhere. All who stood were either the Akatsuki or the Konoha Ninja. Shippo began to look around and then his gaze landed on Itachi. There was glaring from the fox to the man but the man ignored him, his eyes colder than usual.

"Where is my Mother?"

"She is dead." Itachi answered emotionlessly. There were gasps from the Konoha Ninja.

"Where is her body?" Shippo snarled.

"I left it over-" Itachi's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Where is the body indeed?" he asked, a snarl in his voice.

"Where is Kabuto's body?" Naruto asked. "I saw him but he's not here."

_"That mother fucking rat!"_ Shippo hissed. _"He took my Mother's body!"_

"The question is 'why?'." Kakashi spoke while Sasuke was readying to attack his brother.

"I **will** kill you today if you don't back off, little brother." Itachi snapped to Sasuke. "You won't stand a chance."

* * *

KYN: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I might be taking a break for awhile. I'm physically and mentally tired. I'm kinda thrashed in both ways and am sorta unstable at this moment. I may or may not update in awhile. Sorry guys but I just don't know what to do.

Youko: She's going into a depression. She hasn't been eating or sleeping at all. She may have to be hospitalized if she doesn't get better.

KYN: It bites. I'm gonna try and get a few chapters into every story before that happens.

Youko: Please review guys! Thanks for the support so far!


	8. Retrieval

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Ages: Same

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Where is her body?" Shippo snarled._

_"I left it over-" Itachi's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously. "Where is the body indeed?" he asked, a snarl in his voice._

_"Where is Kabuto's body?" Naruto asked. "I saw him but he's not here."_

_"That mother fucking rat!" Shippo hissed. "He took my Mother's body!"_

_"The question is 'why?'." Kakashi spoke while Sasuke was readying to attack his brother._

_"I **will** kill you today if you don't back off, little brother." Itachi snapped to Sasuke. "You won't stand a chance."_

**Retrieval**

"Stand down, Sasuke." Kakashi told the growling young Uchiha. Said Uchiha widened his eyes and glared at his teacher.

"I can't-" Kakashi cut Sasuke off.

"You will. If we are to get her body back then we need to work with the Akatsuki. For just this one time we will work with our enemies and then go our separate ways. We have no time to send reinforcements. If we are to get her, we must do it now. I don't know what Orochimaru wants with her body but there are no doubt in my mind that there are secrets within that he doesn't need to know." Kakashi snapped. Sasuke snarled and turned away from his teacher. Itachi untensed his body and looked away from every one.

"We can do that. In the week we have had Kagome...we have grown attached." Pein said to the Konoha-nin. "I can promise you that we will not attack you if you do not attack us and Itachi will not hurt the Uchiha. We will also not chase Naruto during this point and time." Kakashi and Pein shook hands and Shippo's eyes began to bleed red before he shook his head and then sighed heavily.

"We can't do this alone...I'm calling the other tailed beasts..."

"Wait!" came several frantic calls from the ninja but Shippo opened his mouth and then let out a yelp that sounded through the night, echoing off of the trees. Several ninja covered their ears and Naruto cringed at the loud noise. It was silent for a few moments before the howling of what seemed to be a wolf or dog came in the distance followed from an even louder cry of a large cat. The final sound was a crazy laughter and then all sound faded once more.

The ground began to shake and Shippo merely stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed in pain, jaw tensed. In that moment three figures trotted into the clearing. Each was as large or larger than Shippo in his Kyuubi form. There was a large dog with searing yellow eyes. He stood proud and regally, his silver fur glistening in the light of the moon. He was maybe as tall as Kyuubi and then he bowed his head slightly in greeting. He had five fluffy silver tails.

Gobi.

There was another that came from the opposite direction and it was a beautiful yellow, golden feline with red eyes. She had the teeth of a saber toothed tiger and black markings scattered on her fur. She was also elegant and lithe, not bulky and strong like the dog but fast and quick. She was agile and she nodded her head in greeting to the other demon. She had two tails that extended from her back.

Nibi.

The final entered between the two cackling the whole way. He was large and made of sand. He was a darkish mustard yellow or creme yellow skin with blue markings and had golden black eyes with four points within them. He looked like some sort of raccoon and in his hands slept a boy with red hair. The raccoon smirked and nodded his head to the other demons and laughed aloud. He had one tail.

Ichibi.

"So why have you called us here, Shippo? Not that I care! This is the second time this year I've been allowed out! Woohoo! I'm excited!" the raccoon laughed out.

"Calm yourself, Hachi." the feline spoke, her voice soft and purring. She had grown in power was now able to speak but still not strong enough to retain a human form.

"I too wonder why you have gathered us here." the dog asked in a rumbling growl.

"Kirara, Hachi, Sesshoumaru...Kagome is dead..." Shippo told the softly but slowly.

"WHAT?!" came the snarl from dog but the cat hissed as she began to snarl in a way that cats spat.

"Who are we killing?" the raccoon known as Hachi asked seriously for what seemed the first time in a very long time.

"A man called Orochimaru." There was howl from the dog as he took a swipe at the fox, whom jumped out of the way of the large paw.

"How long was she here?" he snarled.

"I'd say a few months. She was in Konoha for a few hours but then left with this man, Itachi. She loves him." Shippo answered the dog with a glare.

"Konoha knew?" Sesshoumaru asked through narrowed eyes with a snarl curling at his lips.

"Only these three children behind me but they hadn't heard the story of her."

"It doesn't fall then?" Kirara asked, her voice mournful and near crying and Shippo shook his head. "Are you sure she is dead?"

"She was stabbed through the stomach." Itachi said softly. "I watched her as she died...held her in my arms. I felt her pain...as though it were my own."

"You cared for her." Gobi rumbled softly. Itachi looked up at the dog demon and didn't know what to say or do so he opted for nodding his head slowly. His hands were slick with her blood and the blood of his opponents. His eyes clenched shut and he looked away from the group. "I can smell Kagome slightly. The ninja that took her used a Scent Smoke Bomb that would throw Shippo and Naruto off but not myself."

"It's because you're a dog." Shukaku growled, still cradling his sleeping host. "Hoohaw! Can someone carry this kid for me? I can't fight with him in my arms!" An ANBU immediately grabbed for Gaara and held him. "Let's go and get Kagome's body so we can bury her like a warrior."

Those in the clearing nodded and there were three simultaneous loud pops and Shukaku now stood two feet tall looking much like the Tanuki he was supposed to be, Nibi was merely a smaller version of herself, and Sesshoumaru reverted to him humanoid form. Those in the clearing gasped at the mere beauty of the man before them. He merely sniffed and turned away.

"Shippo...how long can you retain that form?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know fluffy...how ever long I need?" he said uncertainly. Sesshoumaru glared at the fox.

"You continue to call me that infernal nickname and you're dead." the demon growled.

"Whatever...just start sniffing." the fox replied wearily. Naruto put his hand on Shippo's arm and squeezed it. Shippo placed his hand over the child's and squeezed it back. Sesshoumaru put his nose to the air and then his eyes bled red.

"Got it."

* * *

I awoke and flinched when I felt pain in my stomach. What was wrong with me? I allowed my eyes to flutter open as I took in my surroundings. I didn't know where I was. I was in a room with the bed I was lying and clothes at the foot of it. There was a small vanity with a brush and make up but that was all. I looked at my stomach and saw that it was bandaged. I cursed and tried to use my aura to see who else was around me but I couldn't sense anything.

"What's wrong with my power?" I asked softly as I sat up. The door in front of me opened and saw a man a few years older than myself enter the room.He had silver hair and black eyes. He wore glasses and wore a blue outfit.

"You're awake..." he told me softly, a smile on his handsome face.

"Where am I and who are you? Where is Itachi?" I asked the man.

"You are within Otogakakure. I am Kabuto. Itachi is not here and will not be coming here." he told me. My eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Everyone thinks that you are dead." he chuckled. My eyes widened and I remembered the battle.

* * *

"Heal." he whispered to me. "Heal dammit." he told me softly as Ketsueki joined the fighting and was ripping out throats of opposing nin. "Just heal."

"I can't." I whispered as tears clouded my eyes. "I can't heal at all. The poison is stopping my power. I can't." I sobbed. He cradled me closer to his body and then I touched his cheek. "I love you." I whispered. He nodded to me and then my eyes closed and all I saw was darkness as my body began to feel cold.

* * *

"I died." I whispered.

"Temporarily." Kabuto chuckled. "I poisoned you and the poison made it seem like you were dead. It came in handy because now you are here and no one will come for you." I glared and tried to summon my power but it didn't want to be summoned. Something was holding it back.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"I simply placed a bracelet on you that would hold back your power...that's all. Don't try to take it off, Kagome. It won't until Orochimaru and myself are both dead. It holds a piece of our life essence within it." he chuckled. I cursed and I felt tears in my eyes.

"What will you do to me?" I asked softly.

"I have plans for you but so does my Master, Lord Orochimaru...but don't worry...you'll be mine in the end." he laughed darkly. I closed my eyes and felt him begin to leave the room. "Get changed into the clothes we have given you...Orochimaru wants to see you. If you don't...we will send out ninja to kill your beloved Itachi. He's strong but how strong is he against fifty ninja?" he left and I let the tears fall.

No one was going to save me now.

No one.

* * *

I went to my room and prepared to kill Orochimaru and take over Otogakakure. I was his most trusted ally...his right hand man and he would not expect a betrayal from me. I was simply too dedicated a ninja. The plan was simple...a kunai through the heart...very simple indeed. As Kagome would walk into the room...I would stand behind him and pull a kunai from my pocket and stab in the back with a chakra powered blade and drive it to his heart.

I quickly went to where we were to meet and found Orochimaru already sitting down and waiting for Kagome. I smirked and found myself excited. I was too excited and was ready to kill him while his guard was down. I came behind him and smirked cruelly.

Goodbye Lord Orochimaru...

* * *

A rude girl by the name of Tayuya walked into my room just as I finished putting on the black kimono I was given. I sighed as she drug me from the room and flinched when pain erupted within my stomach. I was led to a room where I saw the dead body of Kabuto on the floor in front of a very pale man with golden snake like eyes.

"Hello...Kagome. I am Orochimaru." (let's pretend that his hands were never destroyed, 'kay?)

"What happened to Kabuto?" I asked, trying stall as much as could before the man in front of followed through with whatever he had in store for me.

"Kabuto?" he asked. "He betrayed me. He thought that I didn't know he lusted for you but I did. He thought that I didn't know he was going to kill me but I did. His eyes are simply to expressive. I had to kill him but I am sorry if you liked him, Kagome but all good men eventually out live their usefulness." he said and had the audacity to pretend to be sad.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want your body, dearest..." he chuckled. My eyes widened and then he was stalking towards me. "Leave us, Tayuya."

Oh god...I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do about it...

Tears filled my eyes and he was inches away from me now...his unnaturally long tongue licked the side of my face and I flinched away from his touch...

"So you'll let the Uchiha touch you any way he wants but not me, hmm? We'll have to fix that..." he chuckled again and then he slapped me on my right cheek, snapping my head to the side. I let out a small, strangled whimper and prayed for someone to save me...anyone...

* * *

We were just outside the base where Orochimaru was and I felt my blood boil. Sesshoumaru and the other bijuu were growling and prepared to kill and kill all right about now. We had no plan but slaughter all those that stood in our way. Sesshoumaru was the first and he merely walked up to the entrance and killed several Oto nin with a glowing green whip that appeared from his forefingers.

"This place falls." he hissed. Hidan let out a loud 'woot' and ran inside after Sesshoumaru, excited to slaughter all the men that lay within. We were off and we were killing once more. I had two people on my mind. Orochimaru and a boy named Kabuto. They would die tonight. For killing and taking Kagome's body...they would die. The Mangekyou sharingan appeared in my eyes and I was running through the halls searching for those two men.

I ran through the halls and killed all in my path, until I reached one interesting girl that screamed something that had my blood turn to ice but my heart pumping in my chest. She screamed something that had me stop from slaughtering her where she stood.

"She's alive!" she cried out.

"What?" I asked softly. "What did you just say?"

"The woman, Kagome, is alive and well." she told me.

"Who are you?" I asked, pressing a kunai into her neck.

"I-I am Tayuya." she told me shakily. (A/N: Sorry that she's OOC but you can not honestly say that you wouldn't be dead scared of a really pissed of Itachi.)

"Pray tell how Kagome is alive when I held her as she died in my arms." I told the girl, a snarl coming to my throat.

"Kabuto gave her a poison that killed her body temporarily. She would come back to life not too long after and I know because I took her to Lord Orochimaru." she told me. I pressed the kunai deeper into her neck, drawing blood.

"Take me to them." I hissed.

"Wha-"

"Now." I snarled. She nodded and stood and took off in the direction I was running in. I heard several barks behind me and turned and saw Ketsueki. He either smelled Kagome or myself and followed the scents. Up ahead I heard struggling and several whimpers. Tayuya stopped before the door and I nodded to her. She ran off and I threw the door open.

My body stilled...

Kagome was alive, yes...but she was half naked and Orochimaru was trying to rape her as she struggled and protested, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. Ketsueki snarled at my side and I didn't register him moving until he was already biting the flesh of Orochimaru's arm.

"Ketsueki!" Kagome said happily as Orochimaru struggled with the pup. He managed to throw the dog off and slap Kagome hard in the face. I snarled in their direction and Kagome's blue brown eyes met mine and more tears began to flow. "Itachi!" she cried and then Orochimaru looked at me, his golden eyes filled with fear.

Mistake.

"Tsukiyomi." I hissed as Orochimaru was sucked into my world of pain. "Seventy two hours, bastard. Seventy two." I snarled to him as the room around us faded and everything turned wither black, white, or red. Orochimaru appeared before me tied to a 'T' like structure. I smiled cruelly at him. "Welcome to hell."

"Where am I?" he snarled.

"You are within my Illusionary technique called, 'Tsukiyomi'. Here it will seem like three days have passed where in the real world it will seem like only a few seconds. In this world, you are at my mercy and I will torture you and all the wounds I inflict here will manifest on your own physical body. Are you ready, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked mockingly. I made ten shadow clones and we each pulled out several kunai and threw them at him where they embed themselves within his body. He screamed. "This is what you get for touching what is mine."

It went on like this for three days in my little world. He fainted in the real world...when I dropped my illusion. I walked towards the passed out body of the Sannin and put a kunai to his throat. I slit it and let the blood run as I looked at Kagome and she was breathing heavily, her cheeks slightly bruised, a busted lip. Our eyes connected and she threw herself into my arms.

"Itachi." she whispered, sobbing. "They said you thought I was dead and weren't coming for me. How did you know I was alive?"

"I didn't. I thought you were dead and was coming to get your body." I told her and she nodded against my neck, tears still falling. Ketsueki barked and Kagome opened her arms and pulled the dog in for a hug, staining her skin and kimono red.

"You did well, Ketsueki." she whispered to the dog. I ruffled it's head a bit and turned to Kagome.

"Your friends, Sesshoumaru, Kirara, and Hachi are here. Shippo called them." I told her.

"Let's go and greet them." she said with a soft smile. She tried to stand but I pulled her to me and smashed my lips to hers. She gasped and I drove my tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her that I could. She moaned and pressed herself against me. I pulled away and looked into her dazed eyes. I touched her cheek tenderly and my eyes softened and for the first time in a long time...I felt an emotion that I wasn't able to understand before.

I felt love.

"Kagome..." I whispered.

"Yes, Itachi?" she asked softly, confused as to why I was acting so differently.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her, my voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

I waited for her answer.

* * *

KYN: I am evil...yes I know this and you can tell me that all you want. Let me explain as to why Orochimaru fears Itachi. To my understanding, when Orochimaru was in the Akatsuki, he left when Itachi joined due to the fact that he feared the young teenagers power. He believed that Itachi would try and defeat and he knew that he would defeat him.Youko: Okay. We updated now be good people and review for us.

KYN: And I realize that I haven't been a good authoress and so I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed. I will have a thank you chapter at the very end of the story that has the names of all those who have reviewed! I'm exicted because I am almost done with this story.

KYNand Youko: We love you!


	9. What Uncle Said

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**What Uncle Said...**

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"B-but Uncle Hidan said I could!" wailed a little girl of five. She had shoulder length black hair with blue high lights, black eyes, and porcelain pale skin. She wore light blue sundress and was currently holding onto her mother's skirt.

"I said no." Kagome sighed.

"I want a little brother or sister!" she cried, tears leaking from her black eyes as a sharingan whirled wildly within them.

"Kisa! We do not throw tantrums. Now you turn that sharingan off." Kagome scolded, lifting the child into her arms. The little girl nodded and the sharingan was turned off. She sighed and walked around the Akatsuki base. She took her to one of the rooms where she found a silver haired man playing video games with a blonde male and a red headed male.

"Hidan!" Kagome stated sharply. The silver haired man dropped his controller and began to curse.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" the man snarled.

"You told my daughter that she could have a younger brother or sister?" Kagome asked coldly. Hidan gulped and turned away.

"She said she fucking wanted one so you and that asshole better go and start fucking making them." Hidan grouched. Kagome placed Kisa on the floor and she walked over to the blonde and red head who watched in fascination.

"Hiya Uncle Dei and Uncle Sasori!" she chirped, climbing onto Deidara's lap.

"Hey, un." Deidara greeted while Sasori merely nodded and snickered when Kagome grabbed Hidan's cloak and pulled him close.

"Listen here you damn prick. The day that your ass goes through nine months with a child in _your _womb and you give birth then you can fucking tell my daughter she can have a sibling...until then, shut the fuck up." Kagome hissed and then she pushed Hidan away. She looked at Kisa and the girl waved happily. "Are you staying here and playing video games with your Uncles?"

"Yes, Momma!" Kisa said happily as she picked up a controller and proceeded to teach her Uncles how to die in shooter games. Kagome nodded and glared at the man on the floor that was grumbling and then turned away, walking to her and her husband's room. She sighed as she lay on the bed. She didn't even move when she felt a wet masculine body lay lazily on top of hers.

"So I heard Kisa wants a sibling." the man on top of her stated softly into her ear.

"Yep." she sighed.

"Don't you think we should start on granting her wish?" he asked as Kagome's eyes shot open.

"Not you too!" she cried.

"Yep. The process of making the body is fun." the man chuckled.

"B-but Itachi! The process of pushing it out hurts!" Kagome wailed.

"Epidural then." he said with a nod, silently congratulating himself on his genius. He flipped Kagome over and caught her lips in a kiss. Kagome sighed and gave in, knowing there was no reasoning with him...that _is _how they ended up with Kisa. Itachi licked Kagome's lips and Kagome silently opened her mouth. She ran a hand through Itachi's wet hair, having just gotten out of the shower and being only in a towel, he soaked her red shirt and black skirt.

She massaged his head at the base of the scalp, earning a contented sigh against her lips as they continued their small war of tongues. Itachi pulled away from his wife and stared into her eyes. He gave her one of his rare smiles and began to undress her. When they were both naked, Itachi proceeded to take two fingers and stick them in Kagome's already slick and wet passage. Kagome arched her back slightly and let out a low moan.

Itachi pumped his fingers within Kagome's core his eyes following her every movement, watching every emotion play on her face. He smiled at how perfect she was. He leaned down and bit her collar bone gently and then went lower and took one of Kagome's pale breasts within his mouth, lathering it with saliva. Kagome mewled and arched again into Itachi's seeking mouth. He switched breasts as he pumped his fingers faster. Kagome moaned when she felt her release and caught her breath. She looked over at Itachi who merely stared at her.

He licked his fingers clean and then without warning sheathed himself within Kagome's core. She mewled out his name, her hot breath rolling againsy his ear. He shivered and then began at a slow pace of pushing into Kagome's body. Kagome mewled again and again. Itachi loving the way her cheeks held a rosy blush from the heat and how her body would gain a light sheen of sweat. He loved the way she dug her nails into his back and how she hitched her legs around his waist. He loved how her eyes darkened to black in the midst of passion and how she would tell him she loved him over and over.

He pounded into her body loving the way she fit him like a glove and her body molded into his as though she were meant for him and only him. His pace picked up and he felt her come. He banged into her a few more times, his release coming not long after. He stayed like that for a few moments, his dark hair a curtain from the outside world. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss and he wondered what he did to deserve her.

"I love you." she whispered and he nodded.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Uncle Dei?" Kisa asked softly.

"What, un?" he asked as a black dog the size of a miniature horse came up and licked his face. "Gah! Back, Ketsueki, un!"

"What were those funny noises?" she asked, pausing the game. Hidan smirked and chuckled to the little girl.

"That was your ass getting a new brother or sister."

"Oh!" Kisa smiled happily. "A brother or sister! Yay!"

* * *

Far away in the mountain four demons in their large as mountain form sat smiling to themselves.

"So...if Itachi gets Kagome pregnant within the year I want it to be named after me." Shukaku laughed. After the battle with Orochimaru, Konoha had come to a sort of peace with Akatsuki. As long they stopped coming after the tailed beasts and stayed away then they could be left alone. The Akatsuki agreed reluctantly, mostly because most of the members just wanted to go home and sleep.

Shukaku was retracted from Gaara due to Kagome's powers along Shippo. They were allowed to wander the Earth as long as they didn't cause any unnecessary damage. The tailed beasts decided it was best if they watched Kagome through an enchanted mirror and stayed within the mountain and more rural parts of the Ninja Isles.

"If the child is named after you, I will kill the parents." Sesshoumaru snorted, yawning slightly.

"You're getting lazy." Shippo laughed as he swatted his paw against Sesshoumaru's head.

"Don't make me kill you fox." Kirara grouched as turned and placed her head on her paws. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Then Momma would have to kill you, Kira-chan!" Shippo laughed. The cat hissed and leapt on the fox, digging her teeth into his neck. The fox merely laughed and shook her off.

"Stupid kit." she hissed.

"Bring it granny." Shippo laughed as they lunged at each other. Shukaku sat cheering and Sesshoumaru merely sat staring into the mirror.

"I'm glad you found your happiness, sister." he whispered, ignoring the fight that went on beside him.

* * *

KYN: There is the final chapter to 'Steady Flow'. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the slight lemon!  
Youko: It was interesting.  
Alucard: I hated it.  
Youko: Ah...but you Mr. Vampire, are a prick.  
Alucard: Shall we settle this outside?  
Youko: After you. (the two leave and KYN shakes her head sadly)  
KYN: I would like to thank Sacra Nemo for allowing me to adopt this story! I really had fun with it.


	10. Thanks

**Thank you all for reading this fic. It was really fun to read and so here all my thank you's and all of my reviewers. The italisized names are anonymous and the underlined ones are those with profiles! If you guys really appreciated the story than you must thank Sacra Nemo for allowing me to abopt it. Go by her profile and check out her stories! They rock! Once again! Thanks for all reviews and support!**

**With love,**

**Kagome Yuki Kiwa**

**Chapter One:**

None

**Chapter Two:**

None

**Chapter Three:**

Ichigo-2007  
Demonic kunoichiKagi  
Shiori Abarai-Sohma  
Evil RULZ

**Cahpter Four:**

iheartanime43  
Shakugan no Shana  
_Rauko Arisha_  
Sacra Nemo  
_suu_  
Elvira Duchess Of The Night  
zoey tamagachi  
Shiori Abarai-Sohma  
Kira Rose  
Akikazu  
Lips Sealed Shut With Poiso...  
Mya Uzo  
Yumetsukihime  
Funabisenu  
Evil RULZ  
DarkBunnii  
Demonic kunoichiKagi

**Chapter Five:**

Shakugan no Shana  
demon prince-sesshoumaru  
Elvira Duchess Of The Night  
hakusho14  
MangaFreak15  
Funabisenu  
S. T. Nickolian  
IcedLilith  
Mya Uzo  
DeathNoteMaker  
Serenity digo18  
Evil RULZ  
DarkBunnii  
yume tsuki kitsune  
X-BaByBuBbLe-X

**Chapter Six:**

XxCrescentMoonxX  
Demonic kunoichiKagi  
demon prince-sesshoumaru  
WhiteDemoness11  
StarlitBaby  
Ichigo-2007  
Xieyen  
Shiori Abarai-Sohma  
_blackrose_  
zoey tamagachi  
Sacra Nemo  
Yue Hime  
IcedLilith  
Kamiyoukai  
Evil RULZ  
yume tsuki kitsune

**Chapter Seven:**

Yue Hime  
Azera-v  
lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl  
CrOsSoVerz  
Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girl  
wolfsaver-ladey  
Shiori Abarai-Sohma  
Serenity digo18  
_missingnin0x0  
_iheartanime43  
demon prince-sesshoumaru  
SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGi...  
Ichigo-2007  
Evil RULZ  
IcedLilith  
Elvira Duchess Of The Night  
Raven1123  
zoey tamagachi  
yume tsuki kitsune  
Demonic kunoichiKagi  
_WD_

**Chapter Eight:**

cowgirlkitten2000  
LeafeKnight7  
Anime Punk Kitty  
_hiei luvs sweetsnow_  
Dark Ice Kitsune  
honey-senpai  
demon prince-sesshoumaru  
lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl  
Funabisenu  
_Rauko Arisha  
_IcedLilith  
Ichigo-2007  
BalL.POinT.PeN.2466  
Shiori Abarai-Sohma  
Kira Rose  
Yue Hime  
_bee555_  
X-BaByBuBbLe-X  
_viper_  
Elvira Duchess Of The Night  
_Jo  
_


End file.
